


A Drop of Ebon

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose gives herself over to the unfathomable things that dwell in the dark beyond space. She finds Coplayer deep in the castle, and judges him wanting. She can fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drop of Ebon

She'd done it. She'd finally done it, just like she'd always joked about. There was the deep end, and there was off the deep end. Right now Rose couldn't be any further off the deep end if there was even an appropriate analogy in mind.

The cue ball couldn't lie, and it couldn't refuse to answer. It is not possible to properly convey how morality even applies to writhing unbeings from the edge of paradox, not in English. So the cue ball used a more straightforward method. Memetic concepts encrypted in fractal diagrams curved into eldritch symbols. 

Krln'y fulbn...

Rose muttered to herself. Comprehending the message seemed to have overwritten the language centers of her brain, how curious. 

Rose descended upon the castle roof upon a coiled cloud of malevolence. There was discord to be wrought, and the Horrorterrors were all too willing to lend a hand if it might engineer the Slayer's demise.

Her whole body trembled. The broodfester throes were not to be underestimated. Every part of her body lit up in her mind like her nerves had been reforged in molten lead. The black dendritic aura throbbed and caressed over every part of her. She could feel the grimdark power permeating her very being.

She didn't acknowledge the corpses of her and John's parents. Black rain fell from the sky, playing her feelings like a violin.

She journeyed deeper into the castle. Prospitans and Dersites alike had all fallen to Jack's base destruction. 

Their libraries told of their own demise, and their tapestries spoke only of heroes that would pass them by. 

Y'dravaerg F'srtufe

It was infuriating, such passiveness. The way they unquestioningly allowed all this to happen. She'd seen the rebellion, but it was too little too late. Their entire culture was forged on the concept of how the best thing to happen to them was getting to see some more important people live to fight another day. Well, perhaps there was a certain nihilistic peace one could get from knowing without a doubt all your actions were futile, she had to admit, but it still left a bile taste in her mouth.

In the heart of the castle, beyond the ruins and the corpses, beyond the failed resistance and the closed curtains, she found John. 

Oh hey, Rose. You look...really odd. I mean, you look nice, but you're all grey and stuff. Oh, did you finally go grimdark? Don't worry, I'll fix you somehow.

He flashed a smile that glows with heartfelt earnestness.

ia ma tno k'ronen, Hjno, tbu...htre si htngis ia stmu llte uyo

The sentiment was still appreciated though.

What? I don't understand, you're speaking all eldritch-y

He chuckled. Rose shook her head. 

Uyo ad'd, Kjac l'kidel uyo ad'd!

She yelled at John, and shoved him in frustration. He staggered back a little,

Ah! I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?

His lips curved in a slight frown. He absently rubbed his forearm with his hand.

Poor, pitiful John. He had such power, but his heart was weak, so weak and choked upon its own thorns.

Od tno rwoyr. Ti is uyo htat is k'ronen, b'tu ia nac xif uyo.

She leaned forward and pushed John to the marble floor. 

R-Rose?

Hssssss, ia lwil k'ame uyo tr'gson

He looked up at her from under his hood with his big blue eyes. Her black aura trembled, dripping viscous inkbrood onto the pristine floor. 

Rose I-!

Just when the Heir started to gather his wits, Rose forced her lips against his. 

Breath. 

Breath. 

Breath. 

Perhaps running on instinct, John’s breath pushed against her, trying to force her away. A powerful gust blew against her waifish frame, but only served to ruffle her monstrochreshroud. Perhaps if John was more assertive it might have worked, Rose wondered. Regardless, the breath. Ahh, the breath. He breathed as she invaded his mouth. He was hyperventilating, she realized. Yet he was the Heir of breath and his was the breath of a god and if he realized it or not his breath was violating her mouth like she'd never thought possible. Every time he gasped for air it was like deepthroating a cool, ethereal cock. 

Always one for manners, Rose returned the favor. Her black tongue elongated, and slipped further down into John's throat. She plunged her tongue down deep and pulled it out again just as he starts to choke. 

Uyo rea os tt'prey...

Black tendrils cradled John's cheek as he gasped for air. She licked her lips, still tasting the boy on them.

Rose, what are you doing?!

K'mgain uro etr'gsonr.

A shadowcle slipped under John's shirt and traced its way up his chest. He lets out a hiss as it licked his nipple, like it’d been pricked with a frozen needle. Several more shadows snaked their way under his clothes and in a single movement pulled his shirt up over his head. John blinked, now half-naked and shivering from the cool castle air. His eyes trembled with fear and Rose couldn't help but bite her lip at the sight. She draws her Thorns of Oglogoth and binds his hands behind his head with a grimtwist of fateyarn, pulling it just a little too tight to be comfortable, just tight enough to make him wince. She stabbed the thorns into the ground, pinning him down.

Ow, Rose? That kinda hurts Rose. Okay, you got me. I’m tagged. I’m it. Can we stop now? Please?

The halfnaked boy squirmed, but with his hands bound behind his head and the grimdark girl on top of him all he manages to do is make him look even more enticing to Rose's stubborn throes. 

Uyo'er strn'icaes nloy k'smae ym esp'ni dr'edhera

Her slender gray fingers reached below his waistband and she smiled to see that, despite his mounting fear, a certain part of him was still appreciative of her attentions.

N'da uyo'res o'to, ia ess

She pulled him out of his pants and started gently jerking his semi-hard shaft. John's knuckles clenched at the feeling of her cool gray hand, but she was still smiling at him. He hesitantly smiled back. So cute, so delicious. More tentacles emerged from her woegothic aura. Two pulled his pants down a little more, fully exposing the rest of him to her greedy gaze. Two reached back up to his nipples, and playfully flicked them back and forth with a feathery touch. One cradled him behind his head and another slipped into his mouth with a tonguelike appendage. 

Mmmff!

Rose was gentler, for now. She didn't force herself into him like before. She licked and kissed the inside of his mouth, she teased and pinched his nipples, she stroked her finger down his chest to his stomach and she watched with gluttonous glee as his cock swelled with blood. 

Rose I really don't th-aah!

Rose slipped her dainty mouth over his throbbing member. Her black lips kissed the base of his groin, with him inside of her. He let out a deep moan as a swath of tongues and tendrils massaged his dick inside her mouth, licking and swirling and slipping around over and over from every possible angle, no, even ones that did not exist. She looked up at him with hungry, glowing eyes and gently scraped her teeth along the base of his shaft.

Oh...oh god...Rose!

His hips bucked, and she greedily gulped down his seed as it spilled into her mouth. Not a single drop escaped or went untasted by her delicate maw.

The tentacles peeled away Rose's clothing piece by piece. The scarf dropped to the ground, the black dress and purple shirt fell to the wayside. The only thing left covering Rose was her own broodfestering aura, which did nothing to conceal her modesty. She slid up John's body to look him in his big blue eyes. She reached over with a tentacle and picked up her pink scarf. She slipped it around John's neck and pulled his head up to hers. The little squeak he let out mad her whole body tingle. She kissed him again, letting him taste his own flavor on her lips. She moved further up, sliding her pussy across his stomach as she positioned her chest in front of his face. With eyes glazed over in lust, he got the hint and took one of her liquorice black nipples into his mouth.

Sss'yssssse

More tentacles emerged from her aura, and joined the others to redouble her efforts on his body. Three wrapped around his dick, jerking licking and sucking his spent member with greedy vigor. A slick, coiled tentacle aligned itself and thrust into John's asshole. He grunted in pain and surprise at the sudden violation, and reflexively bit down hard on Rose's dark nipple. Sparks fly in her bloodeldricth body. Her cunt quivered in a small orgasm, spilling black fluid over John's naked stomach. She yanked John up, snapping the fatestrings that bound him to her thorns, and pulls him into a savage kiss. She bites his lips and fucks his mouth with her broodfester tongue as her other tentacles force themselves again and again into his ass. He grunted and moaned loudly into her mouth with every slightest movement violating his body. Soon his head will be clear enough for her to show him the way.

She broke the kiss, leaving him panting with desperation. With her tentacles she repositioned his cock right below her. 

Ia voel uyo, Hjno

She plunged her dripping black cunt onto his cock. 

Rose!

He cried out. She began to pound at him with her hips, and pulled him up in a tight embrace.

K'cfu k'cfu k'cfu k'cfu k'cfu k'cfu k'cfu

Her shadowy tendrils writhed and trembled. She violated his mouth again with her tongue, and he doesn't resist this time. She fucked his ass and cock hard and fast, and he started bucking his hips to meet her, forward, back, forward, and back. Her woegothic aura expanded, and hundreds upon hundreds of inky black tentacles emerged. They wrapped around John's whole body, holding him tight against her. They slid and coiled and writhed all over his body, prodding and probing and stroking everywhere they can reach. Black fluid poured in a steady flow from her pussy, splashing over his crotch with every buck. Inside her pussy, thousands of tiny shadow tendrils writhed over John's cock. They tickled his shaft and licked the head and poked its underside and probed its small hole. 

NRUB'YIGLITH! K'MAE HSIT REIH GR'TAE!

Four hundred and thirteen thousand iterations of Rose's voice cried out from her aura. The tentacles washing over John's body twitched, and start painting themselves across his back, his chest, his face. They drew red lines across his skin and his cries were swallowed by Rose's hungry mouth. 

NRUB'YIGLITH, ECSD'DEN!

Feeling her orgasm overtaking her, Rose thrust her tentacle deeper into John's violated ass, while plunging herself as far onto John's cock as possible. John's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he starts to come. Rose dragged her nails down his back as she reached her own orgasm. Black fluid gushed over John's cock, and the thick tentacle penetrating him injected more deep into his body. At the height of their orgasms, Rose leaned down and whispered into his ear.

#######################

The tentacles retreated back into her aura, and he moaned wantonly when the largest one pulled out its entire length from his ass. Rose stopped fucking his throat with her broodfester tongue, but she keeps his lips against her own. Her aura subsided to its default glow. She gently lowered John’s head to the ground and rested herself on top of him; his softening cock still nestled inside her. She broke the kiss, and gazed in longing at the thriceborn heir as he slipped into sleep. The touch of the horrorterrors took well to him. His hair now glowed with a radiant golden luster, and his face was set in a flawless smile. They had given him cruelty while preserving his happiness. He was strong, just the way he needed to be. 

Rose watched serenely as the heir slept, his manhood still inside of her. When he woke, Jack wouldn't stand a chance.


End file.
